


Austin City Limits, version J²

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ACL'15, Ficlet, J2, M/M, Non AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, anon que pedías un ficlet acerca de la foto, siento no poder hacer algo más largo pero… espero que te guste! también para @j2ismyheaven, aunque no sé si después de las fotos del fb de esta tarde se merece esto… ya sabes por donde voy ca****a XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austin City Limits, version J²

## Austin City Limits, version J²

—Jared… Jared, no sabes las ganas que tengo de llegar a casa Jared…  
La voz de Jensen resuena más cerca de lo que espera y por un segundo, Jared tiene que contener su cuerpo de forma consciente porque ese tono, _ese jodido tono_ , hace que la sangre le suba un par de grados en las venas, así, _bum,_ sin más, es el efecto Ackles, como una respuesta pauloviana que tiene grabada en todas y cada una de sus células desde hace diez años.  
No tiene que mirar para saber qué va a encontrarse, pero aún así levanta los ojos y se recrea, como el masoquista que es, en la visión que tiene enfrente. Jensen está ligeramente sudado y la tez pecosa brilla, cubierta de una fina pátina que hace que los planos y sombras de la mandíbula, el cuello, los pómulos y _esos labios_ , destaquen de forma criminal. Traga como puede la cerveza, caliente y un poco amarga en el fondo de la garganta.  
—Jay —le repite, párpados pesados, como somnolientos, casi soñadores. Jared siente la imperiosa necesidad de gruñir por lo bajo, no sabe si lo ha hecho en realidad, porque su piel está demasiado ocupada erizándose bajo las ardientes bocanadas que las palabras de Jensen provocan. Así, despacio, una tortura más que una caricia, resbalándole por la base de la garganta, tan cerca que puede notar como le hormiguean los putos pezones.  
—Jen, me parece que no deberías beber más.  
—¿Insinúas que estoy borracho, Padalecki? —susurra, malicioso como sólo él sabe. Jared quiere llorar, quiere acercarse todavía más, quiere usar la boca, las manos, quiere hundir la lengua entre esos labios tiernos, obscenos, gruesos, quiere escuchar ese sonido a mitad de camino entre una demanda y un quejido que a Jensen se le escapa a veces, cuando están a solas y le mira con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos más negros que verdes. Se pasa la lengua por las comisuras resecas y desesperado, aprieta la tela de la camisa entre los dedos. Jensen le lanza una sonrisa ladeada.  
—Jen —advierte, tan bajo que duda mucho que su chico le haya escuchado.  
—Porque no lo estoy —continua, impertérrito, como si no les rodeasen un número incontable de niñatos con más cámaras y móviles que cerebro. Jared quiere mugir cuando el olor a jabón y sal le llega en oleadas. A Jensen le corre una gota de sudor justo detrás de la oreja y no lamérsela es la cosa mas difícil que ha hecho en mucho tiempo. De repente le sobra todo, la música, la gente, incluso el aire—. Lo que pasa es que estás muy bueno, Padalecki y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta —espeta, a media voz, justo donde más duele.  
Jared aprieta los dedos, a esas alturas son más zarpas que otra cosa, inspira, dejando que el peso de Jensen contra su costado le reconforte un poco, lo justo, lo bastante como para acelerarle la sangre, lo justo para servirle de recordatorio. Es suyo, suyo, Jensen es suyo.  
—Eres un cabrón tío —susurra, dejándole escapar, Jensen se ríe por lo bajo, ronco y suave, tan diferente a Dean, su voz tiene una melodía honda, íntima y personal, una que sabe que es sólo para él. Le cosquillean las yemas por las ganas de hundirse entre los pliegues de la ropa, por un solo segundo fantasea con la idea de que no son ellos, sino sólo dos tíos más, dos caras que se desvanecen entre la muchedumbre. Se imagina cayendo de rodillas en algún rincón apartado, casi puede oler el acre aroma del sexo, paladearle, notar el peso de su miembro encima de la legua, inundándole el paladar. Casi puede notar como se besarían, primero lentos, su lengua resbalando contra la de Jen, girando, rizándose, encrespada, bailando en la cálida humedad de la otra boca. Los dedos rodando aún más abajo, perdiéndose, trabajando sobre el vaquero. Se le curvan los dedos de los pies por la urgencia de extender la palma y frotar el bulto turgente que palpita en la entrepierna de Jensen. Dios. No tiene ni idea de si ese gemido ha sido real o sólo cosa de su fantasía, y lo peor es que le importa tres cojones. En ese preciso momento a Jared le importa poco menos que nada el resto del mundo. En ese preciso momento lo que de verdad le apetece el borrarle a ese listillo la sonrisa de creído de la cara, comerle la boca hasta que se le derrita entre las manos.  
—Te quiero, te quiero nene —dice Jensen, casi una oración. Tiene los ojos enormes y cristalinos, tan grandes y limpios que Jared cree que se va a ahogar en ellos. A su pesar nota la sonrisa temblándole en los límites de la boca.  
Pasa poco, tan poco que a veces lo olvida. Le observa de nuevo, esta vez sin dejar que el hormigueo que le recorre las venas le ciegue.  
Jen es un borracho tierno y cariñoso, se le enrojecen la punta de las orejas y canta demasiado alto.  Le aparta un poco, a medias juego, a medias caricia, Jensen ronronea, se queja, se le frunce el ceño como si fuese un niño mimado y Jared mira a su alrededor,  a menudo cree que un día de estos, los dos se acabarán quemando.  
Baja los ojos y le contempla, piernas abiertas y las gafas de sol en su sitio, ya no es otro más que Dean Winchester. Ríe un poco, sin aliento. Le palpita el corazón entre los muslos, es como una jodida diapasón que late y late y late, un bumbumbum pesado, rítmico, enloquecedor. Cada zumbido más intenso que el anterior. JenJensenJensenJen. Esos labios llenos se curvan de nuevo, esta vez más lejanos, menos suyos y a Jared le duele la ausencia como si le faltase un órgano. A veces le parece que Jensen disfruta haciéndole sentir como si estuviese en la cuerda floja. De nuevo diecisiete, el corazón a mil, empalmado, listo para lo que sea.  
—Cuando lleguemos… Jen, cuando lleguemos a casa…  
No acaba la frase, no sabe siquiera si hace falta. El brillo ardiente en los ojos de Jensen es suficiente respuesta.  
Por ahora.


End file.
